


A Surprise With Lace

by memoriesofrain



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Dave goes with the flow most of the time, Dress Up, Established Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Idiots in Love, Kink Exploration, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lace, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing, and then gone right, essentially, sexy costumes gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: While Dave doesn't always understand what Klaus is going for when it comes to some of their sex life, he's happy to try out any kink Klaus has in mind.Especially if it means he gets to see Klaus in something like that.





	A Surprise With Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Had to play a bit of catch up since I got sick so it's another three day prompt. I really enjoy writing these two, their dynamic can be hilarious if you write them like that. I also looked at a lot of lingerie for this and while I didn't find the perfect set, there was more than a few sets that I feel would look amazing on Klaus (or anyone really).  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!  
Day 25:Lingerie  
Day 26: Costumes  
Day 27: Mutual masturbation

“Come on, babe,” Klaus whined, holding the shopping bag out to Dave imploringly. “I promise it’s tasteful.”

Dave shook his head, trying and failing to stop the wide grin from forming on his face. “Klaus, honey, you said that outfit last week was tasteful,” Dave said with a laugh.

“Are you trying to say that sexy Gandalf didn’t do it for you?”

“We had just seen Gandalf die the night before when you were making me watch the first Lord of the Rings. I _cried_ during that scene, and then you wanted me to be the Balrog.”

“I thought it’d be hot.”

Dave snorted and gave Klaus a look like his boyfriend was the brightest star in the sky. “The costume in the bag isn’t another weird one is it?”

Klaus sighed and shook the bag lightly. “No, I promise it’s not a weird one _this_ time. However,” he waggled his eyebrows at Dave. “I’m open to any suggestions if you’ve got ‘em.”

“Nah, not any now, this is more your realm than mine.”

“Okay, but expect at least one ‘sexy handyman seduced by the housewife’ scenario in the future.”

Dave laughed, taking the bag out of Klaus’s hands. “Okay, see that one I get.”

“I swear if you weren’t dating me, I’d question your taste.” Klaus grabbed the bag he’d left on their bed and waltzed over to their bathroom. “Now you get dressed in here, and I’ll be out in just a few. Gotta spruce up y’know.”

Dave waved Klaus on as he started digging into the contents of the bag. Well, there was a lot of black in this costume, no crazy colors or patterns that Klaus usually went for. At least that was comforting to know. He pulled out the first piece and laid it out on the bed. Black pants were pretty basic, but they felt nicer than any of his other pants. He pulled out a black blazer next, the same quality fabric as the pants. Wait a minute…

“Dove, did you buy me a suit?” Dave asked through the door.

He heard Klaus giggle before there was a clatter from inside and a few mumbled curses. “Technically, Daddy bought you a suit,” Klaus replied.

His eyebrows climbed up his forehead. “Your dad bought me a suit? I thought he was dead.”

“And thank that creepy little girl that he is.”

“Klaus-“

“I used his money to buy it. Well, technically it’s my share now since it was divided between the seven of us. I hope you’re okay with being a sugar baby.”

“A what?”

Klaus let out another dramatic sigh. “There is so much I still have to teach you, Dave.”

And he was looking forward to learning, even if it was another one of Klaus’s array of kinks he “liked to dabble in.”

Deciding he better just get dressed instead of questioning the outfit, he quickly took off his regular clothes, folding them and placing them on the chest of drawers before putting on the pants. They were practically sculpted to his body, they were so well tailored. Dave didn’t think that was possible unless you went in to get them fitted.

The white button up was standard enough, the cotton a bit thicker so it wasn’t see through, and was slim fit to his torso. His pecs strained the fabric a little, but it seemed to fit everywhere else so he counted it as another winner. The tie was, again, black and Dave was starting to feel severely overdressed once he got it tied around his neck. The black blazer finished his outfit off and Dave could honestly say that he felt like one of those fancy CEOs in those TV shows.

He examined himself in the mirror in the corner of their room, opposite of the door leading to their bathroom. He looked _good _in this suit. He’d always felt like a monkey in a suit, no offense to Pogo intended, when he’d worn suits before but this one made him feel like Steve McQueen.

“You’re aging yourself, Davie,” Klaus teased lightly. He must have said McQueen’s name aloud for Klaus to be teasing him about that. “Besides, you look way better than Steve McQueen, Mr. Katz.”

Hearing Klaus’s voice breathily say his name had Dave’s cock twitching in interest. “You almost done getting ready?”

Klaus banged on the door with his fists. “Just about, why don’t you go ahead and sit on the bed and I’ll be right out.”

“Don’t keep me waiting.”

“Oh trust me, I don’t think _I_ could wait much longer.”

His interest even more peaked than before, Dave obeyed, settling himself on their bed, his back propped up against the pillows. Only now did he notice he’d never taken off his rainbow socks.

Luckily he didn’t have to wait for long before the bathroom door was opened just a crack. A stocking clad leg was stuck out through the opening and Dave wolf whistled at the sight. Klaus’s legs looked fantastic in stockings and he would give them the attention they deserved.

“Hello, Mr. Katz,” Klaus said, pushing the rest of the door open to reveal himself.

Dave choked on his own spit at the sight of his boyfriend. In addition to the heels and stockings, Klaus was wearing a blush pink see through lace bralette. The lace added a touch of softness to Klaus’s features, just like the dress had done before, but the see through lace let Dave see Klaus’s perky nipples through the fabric.

And then there were the panties.

What might have been more accurate to call scraps of fabric, the panties were the same blush pink with lace except the sides were accented by little bows that perched perfectly on Klaus’s hips. Dave could easily see Klaus’s dick straining against the thin fabric as Klaus seemed to get more and more aroused. He wanted to mouth along his boyfriend’s dick through the fabric and see how far he could push him before he came.

God Dave was a lucky man.

“Oh Dove,” Dave whispered, stretching out a hand as if he could reach Klaus from where he was. “You look so pretty.”

Klaus smiled, cocking his hip to the side. “You haven’t even seen the best part yet,” Klaus declared, before turning around.

Dave felt his breath hitch as he stared in wonderment at the back of Klaus’s panties. He didn’t even know if you could call them backs since it consisted of mostly straps except for the giant hole in the center to display the entirety of the cleft of his boyfriend’s ass.

“Your panties have no ass,” Dave whisper reverently, desperate to put his hands on the beautiful globes of Klaus’s ass.

Klaus purred, bending forward slowly to show off more of his ass. The straps stretched as he flexed his ass and he relished in the moan of approval that came from his delightful audience. “I figured these would be perfect for tonight.” Klaus looked over his shoulder devilishly and Dave felt another flare of arousal shoot through him at the look. “Ready to fuck me fully dressed, Mr. Katz?”

Dave sent a silent thank you to all the higher beings up there. “I think that can be arranged, doll.” He quirked a finger, beckoning his boyfriend over to the bed.

Klaus prowled over to him, his heels clicking loudly in their room. Instead of walking around the side of the bed to meet Dave head-on, he kneeled on the bed and slowly crawled over his boyfriend until he could successfully seat himself over the tent in Dave’s pants.

He moaned at the sensation of their cocks touching through their clothes and Klaus ground himself down against Dave, listening as his boyfriend was overtaken by the feeling just like him.

Dave’s hands ran down Klaus’s back, his fingers curiously mapping out the lacey pattern on the back of the bralette. He then let himself play with the string of the panties before cupping both of Klaus’s ass cheeks in his hands. It felt just as perfect as it usually did in whatever Klaus was wearing that day. But God there was something about the giant hole in the panties that made Klaus’s ass absolutely sinful.

He forced Klaus’s hips to roll against his own, watching the way Klaus’s eyes became half-lidded and hungry. He chanced a glance at Klaus’s straining cock and groaned at the darkening patch of lace where the tip of Klaus’s dick was leaking precum.

“So eager already,” Dave muttered, tracing a finger along the length of Klaus’s dick. His boyfriend jerked his hips into Dave’s fingers and Dave rewarded him by tugging the front of Klaus’s panties down enough to free Klaus’s dick from the confines of his panties. “That’s it baby, you want to feel me?”

Klaus nodded his head vigorously, rutting against Dave’s stomach, smearing his precum on Dave’s new shirt. “Wanna feel you,” Klaus moaned, his fingers fumbling at Dave’s pants with sweaty hands.

Dave helped Klaus open his pants and pull his dick out so that both of their cocks were standing at attention, bumping against each other with the tiniest movement.

He wrapped his hand around both of their lengths, lazily jerking them both off with sure movements. They wouldn’t last long, especially with the way Klaus was moaning like a whore and Dave was groaning and pumping their cocks faster as he felt himself grow close to coming.

But that wouldn’t be the end of their night. No, he was going to fuck Klaus so well that his boyfriend would could only whisper Dave’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! If you have time, I'd really appreciate it if you wrote a comment telling me what you thought of this.
> 
> If you have a prompt you'd like me to write, just send them to my tumblr [cakelanguage](https://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/).


End file.
